Usuario discusión:Kid vs kat yazmín
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Kid vs Kat Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Crea tu propio capítulo de Kid vs. Kat. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Csuarezllosa (Discusión) 01:40 5 ene 2011 =Ok!= Bueno soy yo y no se como estoy haciendo para escribir así pero les comunico a todos que ya no pondré categorías así ok??, fue un error de principiante (solo tengo 11 años, COMPADEZCANSE DE MI!!!), NADA MÁS. P.D.: no me acuerdo bien como se escribe compadezcanme una ayudita por favor XD. Archivo:210px-Fiona discover that Kat is Coop in Board Kat.png Yazmín ~ Discusión ~ Llevo ediciones 23:28 27 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Gracias por utilizar mi imagen. Estoy feliz de que te guste. Bienvenido a KKW Bienvenido a la wiki sobre Kid vs Kat Soy William Miguel Santana Carrion , si tienes alguna pregunta y nadie te hace caso hablame a mi, claro recuerda firmar tu mensaje con cuatros ~ de estos signos, asi sabre que eres tu. (Yo pongo mis cuatro ~ y aparece esto abajo, claro cun tu nombre) William Miguel Santana Carrion 03:43 7 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola si tenes una pregunta avisame q te ayudo Somos 4 ¿? XD Con el comentario en la discusion de fiona2011 yo creo que somos 4 porque yo tambien quiero que fiona se quede con coop xD 150px Elcooper ~ Discusión ~ Llevo ediciones P.D: Si tienes dudas deja un mensaje en mi dicusion 14:19 17 abr 2011 (UTC) Te recomendaria Te recomendaria algo xD Todas tus imagenes que las pondas en una diapositiva al igual que las mias solo obserba Elcooper007 Hola Kid vs kat yazmín Hola Kid vs kat yazmín Gracias por el mensaje y ahora te voy a agrega como amigo. Atte link=Usuario:Fiona2011link=Usuario_Discusión:Fiona2011link=Especial:Contribuciones/Fiona2011 Ahh. Ahh tengo 14 y eso es mi firma es decir esto ----> . Pero eso se hace con muchos scripts es mas te voy a crear una que te gustara mucho solo me tienes que dejar la imagen que quieres que aparesca en la firma y yo te la creo.. Mas o menos la firma es asi: 150px Elcooper ~ Discusión ~ Llevo ediciones P.D: Si tienes dudas deja un mensaje en mi dicusion 01:58 18 abr 2011 (UTC) Algo Algo asi seria tu firma 150px Yasmín ~ Discusión ~ Llevo ediciones Listo ok en tus preferencias busca Firma y pones esto {"{Subst:Usuario:Kid vs kat yazmín/Firma}} Fijate que hay una comilla entre las 2 llaves ({) bueno eso lo pondras en tus preferencias pero le quitas la comilla y listo. Y seleccionas el cuadro que dice probar con wikitexto. Aqui una imagen thumb|left|400px|ASI Y PONES TRATAR CON WIKITEXTO Este seria el resultado Archivo:210px-Fiona discover that Kat is Coop in Board Kat.png Yazmín ~ Discusión ~ Llevo ediciones Bienvenida Hummmm Llegue un poco tarde pero aun asi Bienvenida cualquier cosa que necesites dimelo estoy entre los 3 mejores 150px RCCOOP | Discusión | Tengo ediciones O puedes contactarme por correo: Archivo:Mail.png 14:19 18 abr 2011 (UTC) xd xD te equivoaste yo soy el que te iso la firma xD no RCCOOP xD si eso le pasa a todos yo tambien me equivoco asi xD Bueno de todas maneras de nada xD de -''' ' ediciones' |texto=Soy Coop obedeceme XD }} 23:57 18 abr 2011 (UTC) Si pero tu te copiaste de las dos firmas que yo hice para hacer la tuya, si no fuera amable te hubiera acusado de Plagio..wtf -- Dejame un mensaje en mi discusion: 150px|link=Usuario:RCCOOP | Discusión | Tengo ediciones O puedes contactarme por correo: Archivo:Mail.png 22:05 19 abr 2011 (UTC) Somos 5 Y tambien quiero que Fiona se quede con Coop.xD Dejame un mensaje en mi discusion: link=Usuario:RCCOOP | Discusión |Tengo''' ediciones en kid vs kat wiki O puedes contactarme por correo: Archivo:Mail.png 21:15 20 abr 2011 (UTC) Estas cerca Muy bien! ya estas cerca de la tabla de lideres sigue asi... Atte tu buen amigo: 150px £łçôôþêґ ~ Điscusión ~ Llevo ediciones 22:17 21 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hola kid vs kat yazmin!! vaya veo que ya estas en la tabla de lideres sigue asi pronto me alcanzaras mirame estoy en el puesto 6 (10 puestos alante de ti :P) 150px £łçôôþêґ ~ Điscusión ~ Llevo ediciones 03:21 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Deberias edita mas seguido si quieres alcanzar a el Cooper007, Pero felicitaciones vas muy bien.xD Att: Tu buen amigo y administrador: El hombre Coop (RCCOOP) Dejame un mensaje en mi discusion: link=Usuario:RCCOOP | Discusión |Tengo''' ediciones en kid vs kat wiki O puedes contactarme por correo: Archivo:Mail.png 19:18 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola mira para no escribir mucho dejare lo que me escribio Fiona2011 cuando añadi los personajes a categorias: Estas hasiendo MUY MAL no ponga en categorias lo personajes que estan en eso episodios por que esta mal. Atte link=Usuario:Fiona2011link=Usuario_Discusión:Fiona2011link=Especial:Contribuciones/Fiona2011 150px [[User:Elcooper007|''' Elcooper007 ]] Discusion ~ Llevo ediciones 01:11 26 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola jasmin Porfa, no pongas categorias incorrectas de - Ediciones ' ' |texto=Mi correo es: david_link_4498@hotmail.com }} 23:12 26 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Queria invitarte a esta wikia: Peter Punk Wiki http://es.peterpunk.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Peter_Punk [[Usuario:RCCOOP|'RCCOOP']] Discusion | Em@il|Deja tu firma aqui type=comment buttonlabel=Déjame un mensaje en Kid vs Kat Wiki bgcolor=transparent break=no hidden=yes default=w:c:es.kidvskat:User Talk:RCCOOP type=comment buttonlabel=Déjame un mensaje en la Central bgcolor=transparent break=no hidden=yes default=w:c:es:User Talk:RCCOOP 00:13 8 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Tenai que decirselo a alguien.xD pero ya tengo un bot, que hara el trabajo por mi.xD No tendre que escribir nunca mas.xD [[Usuario:RCCOOP|'RCCOOP ']]| Discusion | Em@il| Deja tu firma aqui type=comment buttonlabel=Déjame un mensaje en Kid vs Kat Wiki bgcolor=transparent break=no hidden=yes default=w:c:es.kidvskat:User Talk:RCCOOP type=comment buttonlabel=Déjame un mensaje en la Central bgcolor=transparent break=no hidden=yes default=w:c:es:User Talk:RCCOOP 02:03 11 may 2011 (UTC) Hola El foro ya existe es '''''http://kidvskatwikiforum.foroeclipse.com/ ''Registrate.xD'' ''艾和色色哦哦佩 | Discusion | Em@il| Deja tu firma aqui 01:46 18 may 2011 (UTC)'''' Hola Hola!!! Hola Yaz, te escribo para saludarte porque no te habia saludado ni te habia hablado, espero que estes bien amiga, si quieres ayuda para algo avisame y si esta en mis posibilidades te ayudo ok, cuidate mucho. -- 150px»''' Girlfrend (Disc. ~ Contrib.) «150px 00:13 19 may 2011 (UTC) ! FacebookWidget Hola Yazmin Prima Querida Gracias por unirme a KidvsKatWikia ;) Hola tengo 10 años y soy de ColombiaJuan Manuel Vargas Alba 16:34 1 jun 2011 (UTC) ¡¡¡Felicitaciones¡¡¡ Felicitaciones Kid vs Kat Yazmin llegaste a los 1000 puntos sos el usuario numero 14 en llegar a esa cifra. Atte: link=Usuario:Fiona2011link=Usuario_Discusión:Fiona2011link=Especial:Contribuciones/Fiona2011 Hola MMm bueno pues te tengo una pregunta.xD Tienes Facebook? Si tienes cual es! xDDDDDDDD 艾和色色哦哦佩 Necesitas ayuda? 22:54 6 jun 2011 (UTC) hola hola una pregunta queri ser mi amiga?Kike2604 21:54 26 jun 2011 (UTC) hola mi nombre completo es enrique gustavo rusque garcia y mi cumple es 26 de abril y tengo 12 años y vivo en chile pero este van ase mis dos ultimo dia en kid vs kat wiki poque pasao mañana no me voy al conetaKike2604 19:19 28 jun 2011 (UTC) hola hola yazmi conetate al chat para qque chatemo bueno si no queri no importa reponde este mensajeKike2604 14:52 2 jul 2011 (UTC) hola estamos juntando firmas para cambiar el formato de la wikia por fabor tu firma es valiosa. firma aqui abajo poniendo tu nombre de usuario Sebastiancoop 20:35 23 jul 2011 (UTC) conectate al chat porrfakike26 16:00 13 oct 2011 (UTC) No es necesario pedir disculpas,si es por lo del terremoto tienes que irte rapido lo entiendo me paso a si una vez Coop Burtonberguer 03:21 1 nov 2011 (UTC)Coop BurtonberguerCoop Burtonberguer 03:21 1 nov 2011 (UTC) meow...nya?, (hola como has estado???) hey yaz qui tal como has estado (espero que bien), pos solo pasaba a saludar ya sabes, y ya dile a kike o a rccoop que ya te promueva para administrador no???, je bueno me hay luego me conecto, ahora estoy algo ocupado y casi no me doy una vuelta por aca..... Administracion Amiguera le pidio a Kike que fueses administradora y Yo tambien pienso ayudar para que seas administradora atte: Cooper Davies Burtonberguer 19:15 12 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Creo que te haran adm espero que si Ben alien supremo 001 23:51 12 dic 2011 (UTC) QUERIDA AMIGA GRACIAS POR SER UNA AMIGA MAS PARA MI SE QUE NO NOS HEMOS VISTO PERO ME ENCANTARIA SABER COMO ERES TU EN LA VIDA REAL, Y QUIERO AGRADECERTE POR HABERME DEFENDIDO TU SABES TAMBIEN COMO YO QUE AMBAS SOMOS FANS DE SR GATO Y AUNQUE COOP Y JUAN NO LO CREAN SEGUIRE SIENDO SU FAN 15:09 24 dic 2011 (UTC)JENNY TU AMIGADarkjenn 15:09 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Felz Navidad Feliz Navidad amiga que la pasase bien PD conectacte al chatBen alien supremo 001 19:14 25 dic 2011 (UTC) FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! Y QUE TENGAS UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!! XD que la pases bien en estas fiestas y espero hablar con tigo el otro año!!! XD son los deseos de Lizalex 19:33 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Feliz Navidad para ti tambie espero que lo alla pasado Bienkike26 21:53 25 dic 2011 (UTC) han hecho la operacion anti kat lo bueno es que anticoop tiene lo paranormal de su lado y semi vampirico istinto me dice que ganaremos. A que horas son en peru,Yazmín??lo pregunto por que debo saber a que hora citarte en el chat,aca en mexico son las 4:28 pm atte:Cooper Davies Burtonberguer 22:30 12 ene 2012 (UTC) mmm...sabes que? mejor entra al chat ya Cooper Davies Burtonberguer 01:11 13 ene 2012 (UTC) Enemigo publico Numero1 tenemos que acabar con Kick Buttowski Alfa ya descubrio el plan y piensa revelarlo,ademas de que tenemos que acabar con el por que ha hecho los comentarios de que tu y yo... ya sabes Cooper Davies Burtonberguer 22:24 16 ene 2012 (UTC) cuanta gente sabra acerca del plan A de ely delta Yazmin necesito que me respondas ante las declaraciones que te hice en el chat y si:es enserio,en verdad a el...bueno si no me crees preguntale a amiguera atte:Cooper Davies Burtonberguer 04:15 28 ene 2012 (UTC) PD:conectate en el chat junto con amiguera en cuanto puedas Espero que sigas viva Yaz... me asuste con lo del terremoto... se parece al del año pasado y al del 2007... espero que estes bien!!! y espero que sigas viva... si lo estas xfa habla conmigo x el chat y quiero que me digas como fue!!! TKM amiga. Amiguera 16:15 30 ene 2012 (UTC)